


牧者

by SalomeQubid



Series: 三方协定 [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019), 黑袍纠察队
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 三方协定：Alpha! Butcher- Omega! Hughie Campbell- Alpha! Starlight俗话说，三角关系最稳定，你说是不？
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January
Series: 三方协定 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	牧者

【耶和华是我的牧者，我必不缺乏。】

星光瞪着他，说，你就非要把他弄丢，再抓回来，证明你还中用？  
威廉·布彻露出那种似笑非笑的挑衅表情，似乎什么都不在乎，但现在他正在乎了，他们那个Omega从他的肩头转移到她的肩头，显然布彻对此不太满意。  
在风暴死了、维克多利亚议员在华盛顿组织了超人类事务办公室之后一段时间，休伊显然忙于他的新工作——处理文书材料，给超人类犯罪归档，有时候参与起诉书材料收集，偶尔、真的偶尔，外出收集证据，议员不让这个黑袍纠察队（或辣妹组合硬汉版本，但这部分负责硬汉戏份的是星光）组员直接参与到犯罪现场，有一次他还是去了，议员非常生气，认为他在用自己的生命冒险。你的生命，议员说，你的经验、善良和勇敢，不容再一次受死亡威胁。  
休伊·坎贝尔，如同威廉·布彻和星光认识的那样，他脸红了。他局促不安，手心出了很多汗，脸上露出一个忧郁之中假装出一丝释然的笑容。  
你是个多思虑的Omega. 议员笑了，没戳破他的脸红。  
威廉·布彻对议员非常不以为然。他甚至展露出怒气，超过了他装出来的那些，风流倜傥也好啦，还有什么，时刻不停歇的疯狂也好啦（这不是装的），有型的胡子头发也好啦。他只是像个父亲又或是男朋友又或是两者都沾点的人物那样怒气冲冲：你轻信她了，永远别相信这类人，休伊。  
布彻回答星光说：这根本不赖我，他反应过激了。  
星光呃了一声，挺嫌弃：你知道你们听起来像八到十二岁的男孩儿吗？他先动的手不是他打我的，噢对不起，不是你们，只是你。  
休伊做得很好。星光说。  
废话。布彻回答，他在那个办公室每天工作十九小时，比议员本人要称职！  
睡在星光肩膀上的男孩儿动了动。怎么了？休伊问。没事。布彻和星光同时说。呃。星光说。布彻本来在开车，腾出手做了个自己闭嘴的手饰。你不愿意他在那儿工作太久，为什么？星光笑了，调侃居然大过讽刺：因为他给了议员很多注意力？因为你认为他身陷危险和阴谋？  
因为他不在为你工作。星光说。  
你就不能闭嘴吗？布彻回答，你要把我们的公主吵醒了，他一会儿会告诉你，车座底下有豌豆。布彻很小声，沙哑的声音带着口音流窜。  
休伊咕哝了一句。什么？布彻问他。  
没有豌豆……休伊说，但我知道有扳手。  
布彻也笑了。布彻看起来很想伸手过来摸摸休伊的卷头发。那些儿童洗发水的气味。布彻从后视镜里看着星光抚摸着休伊的头发，星光的笑容扩大一点：现在你要因为你男朋友的女朋友而更怒火中烧了吗，布彻？  
布彻什么都没说直到星光发出笑声，休伊脸红了。休伊不再能睡得下去，他用那种还没醒过来的音调较高的声音说什么？他说：不不，你真的没必要因为这样的事再去抗议现场闹事……起码下次别再跟超人类肉搏了。  
布彻说：我不知道他是超人类，现在他们都长一个样子。  
星光还在笑：下次就别指望我去帮你。  
你会放电啊！布彻嚷嚷起来，你不来帮我，又去哪儿浪费你的超能力？  
我只是当时在那一带巡逻。星光对休伊解释道。休伊在夜色里看看这个，看看那个，在两个Alpha的合谋和争论之间他老是插不上话，他扁扁嘴，沉默着。  
我没有，他小声说，他不知道他在小声说，他小声说：我没有一天工作十九小时，我本来要周末去探望你。  
“探望”我？布彻加重着语气，你说得我像七老八十了，是不是？一个月回家两小时探望你轮椅上的奶奶，嗯？  
休伊缩了缩身子。  
星光只是微笑着，觉得这一切很温馨可爱。  
昨天周五。休伊小声说，我保释你出来的时候，周五，一个小时之前就到周末了，我确实正跟你一起。  
Alpha们在想什么？  
Alpha们在想：天啊，看看他有多浪漫。

这个协议——这个休伊和星光和威廉·布彻之间的协议——达成的时候，里面的中心人物休伊·坎贝尔，正在昏迷。  
这不合适吧。星光说。  
这本来也不是什么君子协议。布彻咧着嘴笑了笑。笑得毫无笑意，他脸上写着：如果我要因为他而跟你打，我会的。  
星光的表情则一如既往地正派。让我听听你会让他为你做什么。她说。  
你有什么猎奇的爱好吗？  
什么？  
因为我会让他做的。威廉·布彻带着那种残忍的、粗野的表情，他会求我的。  
星光叹了口气：这不合适。  
他和她才在刚刚谈论休伊的儿童洗发水和护臀霜呢，现在已经在瓜分休伊的归属权了。这当然不合适。你以为Alpha们是什么东西？除非你是休伊·坎贝尔，因为他可是以为他们勇敢强大、疯狂深情。  
噢。你能放他走吗？布彻问，因为我知道我不能，所以我知道你也不能。  
我们只是——有那么一丁点儿像。星光说。她直到她在骗人所以她眨了眨眼睛，很狡猾地。  
你能想象他不在的你或我吗？  
那我或许，星光思考着，就得三天抓你一次，因为每三天你就要炸一次沃特公司。  
所以我们——和休伊，应该合作。  
你的意思是他应该在他不知道的情况下同时属于你和我，星光敏锐地指出，为了我们，为了有他在的我们更倾向于让世界安全而不是毁灭它。  
他是个Omega, 你知道。星光说。  
所以成交吗？  
星光最后一点点的良心让她犹豫着：对我来说问题不大。我是说，我当然希望他是我一个人的，但我不想他心存挂念。  
他当然会。布彻忽然充满柔情。  
他当然会。星光说。那我就同意了？  
那他也同意了。布彻说，好，现在少数服从多数，我们民主地决定了。他半像不像地做了个宣誓手势，星光对他无奈地摇头。  
所以你以为Alpha是什么好东西？他们全然是些混蛋。昏迷之中休伊努力这么想着，他听见了，他只是说不出话，或许说不出话更好，他想。

星光有一些情报的收尾工作要回超级七人塔做，更何况，这是周六不是吗？她在工作日能够经常见到休伊，她并不着急这一会儿。有些人则不一样，星光说，她吻了吻休伊的额头之后离开了。  
她把我留给这个——休伊想，这个混蛋。  
这是周六的凌晨，天还没亮，他们已经到家了。出乎意料地，威廉·布彻没住在一个狗窝里（在狗窝里住得已经够久了，布彻宣告，而这，现在是一个家，那潜台词是你应该随时都来）。  
休伊藏在被子里，被子拉到下巴，布彻还在没完没了地看着他，好像世界就要这么终结了一样。休伊没办法地想起布彻露出这种眼神的其他时候——休伊为他口交的时候，舌头贴在他的冠状沟，那些细小的舌苔，那些气味和温度，汗水，他盯着休伊的样子，好像说安全绳正绕在休伊脖子上，而布彻死了才会松手——他几乎就要主动对布彻开口了，问起他们的协议，或诸如此类。  
但休伊说：我以为——你需要一些空间。你知道，我不该……  
布彻的表情告诉他他在扯淡。他说的都是狗屎，他们应该做爱，休伊应该接吻或者呻吟得说不出话来，而不是在这儿探讨哲学问题。  
我不该贴得太紧。休伊说。他看到布彻在被激怒的边缘，但激怒布彻从来对他不是一件难事。  
维克多利亚议员对休伊讲过这样一个窍门：当你不想和那个Alpha争论，你就释放一点点信息素。休伊当时笑了。  
休伊释放了一点点信息素。信息素基本就是一个人的样子的精简版，被褥、家里的沙发、发甜的有牛奶味的洗发水、还有一大堆绝望和挽留，坚韧的，不重但是不终结的味道。他能留香很长、很长时间，休伊·坎贝尔。  
布彻显然意识到了因为他走过来了。  
休伊没有激怒他的意愿所以只是小声说：那可是你说的。事到如今休伊没有那么频繁地想激怒他了，如果放在以前休伊会不依不饶地问他，你是不是看不起我在超人类事务办公室做的事情，你是不是就是不肯称赞我哪怕一句。  
现在休伊知道自己很重要了。他是什么时候知道的？  
布彻把那些皮夹克皮带诸如此类的东西统统扔到地上去了，他往下拽休伊在家的被子，一口咬上男孩儿的脖颈。脖子连接到锁骨的那个脆弱的地方，剧痛无比，顷刻渗血，但他没生气，他并不是因为生气。他只是想牵扯到休伊还未经标记的腺体而已，他还没和星光敲定哪儿归谁呢。  
休伊没推他，休伊也没说他疯了，休伊只是说：挺，挺疼的。布彻的牙齿在那儿磨了磨，休伊开始呻吟。  
好啊，这些把戏，布彻露出那种疯子的笑：你敢对别人用一个试试。  
休伊只是把手臂向上攀上布彻的背，环过来把手指陷进布彻的肩膀，他贴着威廉·布彻的嘴唇真心实意地说话：你看这样如何，下周我少加一些班。  
操你的。布彻骂道，好的，太好了，他又说。

TBC.


End file.
